


Casual Affair

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Thranduil wants Elrond to come back to bed.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Kudos: 59





	Casual Affair

The emerald green canopies of Lasgalen reaches for miles and miles, as far as his silver grey eyes can see. The color is very vivid even in Ithil's soft moonlight. The herbalist watch intently as the nocturnal creatures go about their nightly routine. Owls, bats, snakes and night crawlers of many types keeps Elrond entertained.

Sleep do not always come easy to Elrond. He wakes often throughout the night for one reason or another. His restless mind or a full bladder or even a midnight snack is enough to wake him out of his slumber.

The light approach of footsteps turns his attention away from the emmense forest below. Thranduil saunters up to him and delivers an intoxicating sultry kiss. Thranduil's perfect form in all it's raw nakedness is to be worshiped for the ages.

"You left me in the cold shivering." He accused.

"You are unaffected by the cold." Elrond pointed out.

"I'm affected by your heat peredhel. I miss your warmth. Now, come back to bed."

"You have blankets, make use of them."

"I'd rather wrap myself around you, inside of you instead." Thranduil grins laving wet kisses behind Elrond's ear and neck. 

"I'll be there in a moment. I wish to enjoy the view for a bit longer."

Thranduil sighs with the fact that he couldn't seduce the man back to bed. He waves a dismissive hand at the view. "Why do you care about the creatures of the night, most of them are poisonous or dangerous." The king takes a bored look out over his realm and sees nothing extraordinary other than what he had seen for centuries. 

"I'm curious about all creatures.

"As am I." Thranduil tries again, his voice dipping into a lower baritone. "I'm curious about you."

"Did I not sate your curiosity?"

"No. Haven't you noticed? I'm insatiable.

"No. Haven't noticed a thing. Elrond turns his attention back outside deciding not to fuel Thranduil's ego more than he have to.

Thranduil takes the hint and struts away. "I'm heading back to bed. You should join me. You know how I like it."

"I thought I already gave you what you like?"

"I'd like for you to give it to me again. Don't keep me waiting."

Shaking his head with a smirk Elrond wonders how in the world will he subject himself to Thranduil's exhaustive wants. His foresight eluded him on this one. Never thought he'd end up in the elven king's arms every night after the destruction of the one ring. It's more casual than serious. Both of them have wives waiting for them. But in the meantime they will heal, have merrymaking and strengthen their friendship before they sail to the Undying Lands.

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be a blow job from Thrandy. But the candor between them was more of a focus. I want Thranduil to understand that He can't throw his crown around trying to be the boss of El XD!TY 4 reading :D!


End file.
